Sparks Fly
by Kokotheevilone
Summary: Hermione writes a song for Ginny to sing to Harry. What happens when Draco hears her singing and assumes she likes Harry? Will he finally stake his claim? SONGFIC Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah.

Disclaimer:

Me: Chuck!

Chuck Norris: Yes?

Me: Do me a favor will ya?

Chuck: Sure!

Me: Thanks. Wormtail, do I own Taylor Swift and/or Harry Potter?

Wormtail: Er...Yes? *cowers in fear*

Me: Wrong! Chuck, kick his arse for lying! I do not own Taylor Swift or Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione quickly slipped into the room and shut the door silently behind her. She turned to face Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, One of your dorm mates, Miss Patil, informed me of your talent for playing a Muggle instrument?"

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. Parvati was constantly snooping in other people's business. "Yes Professor, I play the guitar."

He clapped his hands. "Wonderful! I was wondering, could you give a little demonstration for me?"

She nodded. "Of course, Professor."

She unhooked her necklace and tapped the tip of her wand to a small charm in the shape of a guitar. _Engorgio_, she spoke. The charm grew until it was as big as a normal guitar. "Professor, I'm going to sing one of the songs I wrote, if that's alright with you."

Flitwick smiled. "You write too? Of course you may!"

Hermione nodded and sat down on a nearby desk and started to strum.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

She finished softly, bringing the music to a halt. Flitwick was stunned. He shook his head a few times, as if to shake away the last bits of sleepiness and applauded. The rest of the students that had trickled in while Hermione was singing began to clap as well. Hermione was so caught up in the flood of people complimenting her that she didn't notice someone slipping out the door, someone with grey eyes and platinum blond hair.

* * *

Well? _Review, _people! Next chappie up in a few days, maybe tomorrow if you're lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A friend of mine, Purin, has requested to be lucky and she knows where I live and will probably come and force me to post, so…you got lucky.

Disclaimer: It's fiction. Written by _fans_. Thus the word _fanfiction._ Get it?

* * *

**Draco POV**

Draco rushed from the classroom, thoughts racing furiously. Granger liked Potter? Well, Potter _was_ the only eighth year with green eyes. That girl with two colors for names and her fake Muggle eye thingies didn't count.

He sighed to himself. There was no way Granger would ever like _him,_ a sorry excuse for a Slytherin. Maybe he should go find Pansy. At least she would distract him, albeit temporarily.

He headed down to the dungeons, thinking all the way.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Ginny suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Gin?" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Er . . . nothing important." She answered quickly. "But what _is_ important is that you follow me right now!"

And with that, she proceeded to drag Hermione and her guitar out of the room, up four flights of stairs, and into the Room of Requirement.

"Um, Ginny?" she said tentatively. "Why are we here?"

Ginny spun to face her. "Was that the song you wrote for me? The one I get to sing to Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but why?"

"Oh, nothing," Ginny answered. "It just sounded like that song you wrote for _Draco._"

She gasped. "How –"

"–Did I figure it out? It was easy. See, in your original song, it was _grey _eyes, not _green_ eyes. And he's the only boy in the school with grey eyes."

Hermione was stunned. "You figured all that out from _one lyric?"_

"It _was_ pretty obvious." She replied.

"Oh."

Ginny sat down on a couch that the Room had conveniently provided. "So, do you think I could sing it to him tonight, at dinner?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess, if you wanted to."

She clapped her hands. "Perfect! Now, you have to help me figure out what to wear. To Gryffindor Tower!" she ran off.

Hermione sighed. _'Well, __**this**__ is going to be fun.' _She thought.

* * *

Three hours later, she had finally gotten Ginny into an emerald green dress, insisting that it looked good on her. They quickly made their way down to the Great Hall, where many of the students were already there.

"Take a peek and see if Harry's in there yet, will you, Hermione?" Ginny whispered.

She looked inside. Harry was there, sitting with Ron, discussing Quidditch.

"He's there. Now would be the time to make your grand entrance." She inwardly rolled her eyes; Ginny was insistent on making a grand and attention-drawing entrance.

"Alright, then. Ready, Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, now go!"

Ginny nodded. She took a deep breath, whispered something Hermione couldn't quite catch, and swept through the doors, looking like a queen, and heading straight for a certain green-eyed, messy-haired boy. All eyes were on her as she walked, head held high, eyes set on her target.

"Harry Potter," she said. Harry jumped; he hadn't known she was there. He looked her up and down, eyes wide.

"Harry," she repeated, this time in a gentler tone.

He looked up at her. "Yes, Gin?"

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"Er, alright."

She looked back. "Mione, now would be the time to start strumming."

Hermione nodded and started to play, while Ginny took another deep breath and started to sing.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards . . .

* * *

**Draco POV**

He couldn't believe his ears. The song Granger wrote for Potter wasn't for Potter at all! The Weaselette was singing it to Potter! That meant that she, Granger, _didn't_ like Potter! The Weaselette did! He would think more on it later, but for now, it was time to eat.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Ginny drew the last note out. Then she looked at Harry. He sat there, mouth hanging open. She chuckled.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, Harry." Then she reached out and gently closed it for him. He slowly got to his feet.

"Ginny, I –"

"–Save the speech, Harry, we both know what we want." Then she crashed her mouth onto his.

Hermione quietly walked away, still clutching her guitar. She would go get some food from the kitchens later.

* * *

So? REVIEWS PLEASE. You get points if you can guess who Draco means by the girl with two colors for names.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hugs to Purin, prtsrxmyNiceSox, SlytherinDream98, and all my other reviewers and followers!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. *runs away sobbing*

* * *

**Draco POV**

He paced around his room, Crabbe and Goyle watching him. Finally, after about 15 minutes more of muttering to himself, Blaise stepped through the door. Upon seeing Draco acting like a madman, Blaise took it upon himself to act as a good friend. By that he meant dumping a bucket of cold water on his already confused head.

"BLAISE SOMETHING ZABINI!" he roared.

Blaise smirked. "You've known me since we were five and you _still_ don't know my name? Pathetic, Drake." Draco sighed inwardly. Blaise just wouldn't stop calling him that stupid nickname.

"Blaise, will you just stop calling me that . . . _name,_ if it can be classified as one?" he spat.

Blaise assumed a thinking pose for a moment. "Nope, _Drake._ Besides, you let Pug-face call you that."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but Pansy is . . ." he shuddered. "My _ex-betrothed._"

Blaise shook his head. "Note the 'ex' preceding the 'betrothed', Draco."

Draco groaned. "Where is this conversation going?"

"Nowhere."

"Precisely, so get out of my dorm and take Crabbe and Goyle with you." He answered testily.

Blaise sighed. "Now, Crabbe and Goyle," he spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler. "Do you want to come and–er–_play_ with Blaisey?"

Crabbe blinked once, then refocused his beady black eyes of Blaise. He slowly nodded his head and got to his feet and follow him out of the room. Goyle, seeing his companion gone, followed him out as well. Blaise stuck his head back inside the door and said, "You owe me." Then he closed the door behind him.  
Draco sat down heavily. Now was the time to plot his master plan. He would call it 'Operation: Get the Granger'. A fitting name, or so he thought.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

She walked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, relishing the silence that came from waking up early. Maybe she would play some music. Yes, that would be a good idea.

She walked up to the Room of Requirement and asked for a nice room with large windows and a comfy couch. Hermione sat down with her back to the door and enlarged her guitar. She strummed a few notes, and then began to play a nonsensical melody, making it up on the spot.

* * *

**Draco POV**

He decided to go to the Room. The Room would have everything he'd need for his plan. He walked down the hallway, but stopped when he heard the notes of a guitar being played. Wait, a _guitar?_ As far as he knew, Granger was the only girl who _could_ play it.

He quietly sneaked down the hall and a door materialized before his eyes. He opened it a crack, glad that the Room kept itself nice, so the door wouldn't squeak. His eyes widened.

Granger _was_ playing the guitar, and playing very well for that matter. He listened harder, and caught the sound of her voice. It sounded wonderful. He strained his ears, and caught a bit of a lyric.

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch . . . _

Merlin, it was the one she'd written for the Weaselette! He inched in a bit further, and was rewarded with more words.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

He smirked to himself. Looks like Granger had a crush on someone. Then he grew sober again. It would never be him, could never be him. He decided to stop thinking and came a bit closer to her.

_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those grey eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Sparks fly, Granger? A bit cheesy, he thought. Wait, _what?_ _Grey_ eyes? Who had _grey_ eyes? He mentally eliminated half the student body, cause they were girls. Potter–no, he's got a girl. The Weasel–nope, one of those . . . er, Petal twins had him. Pavety or something. Longbottom was out, as were Thomas, Finnigan, and just about everyone else.

Grey eyes, hmm . . . He had it! The only person older than Granger with grey eyes was . . . him. Him?

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAAA drama abounds. Hee. Took him a while to figure it out, though. The riddle of the chapter is:who was Draco talking about when he said Petal twins? And who is Pavety? Heeheehee.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The name of the girl with two colors for names is indeed Lavender Brown, and the Petal twins and Pervaty or whatever would be the Patil twins and Parvati Patil. Mild Dumbledore bashing.**  
**

Disclaimer:

Me: Fred, do I own HP?

Fred: You can if you say that George is the uglier twin.

Me: George is the uglier twin.

Fred: Sorry, JKR's still the owner of HP. And I'm George.

* * *

**Draco POV**

He couldn't believe it. _She_, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, liked _him, _a Death Eater's child? He quietly shut the door and walked away, still processing the information in his mind.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

She finished the song and sat there for a moment, thinking about the boy that had inspired the song. She sighed. They could never be together, and even if they could, she just _knew_ the school would go crazy, her friends would think that Draco was blackmailing her or something, Ron would go crazy, and Harry, well Draco _was_ his enemy from first year. The only person who would even remotely approve would be Dumbledore, with that bloody twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione packed up her things and walked out of the Room, heading for her dorm. Maybe she would go catch up on some sleep. She hadn't had much, what with thinking about Draco, wondering about Harry and Ginny's new relationship, and homework.

Lost in thought, it took some time for her to notice the small first year tugging on her sleeve. She smiled at him. "Hello. Aren't you one of the Hufflepuff first years?" she asked kindly.

The boy nodded. "Someone told me to give you this." He pressed a piece of parchment into her palm.

She unfolded it.

_Granger–_

_Meet me outside on the Quidditch pitch, in the Gryffindor stands. Do it now._

_Malfoy._

She reread it, slightly confused. Then she looked up and saw the small blonde boy, still waiting. "Oh, thank you by the way." Hermione said.

He nodded. "It's fine. I'm Davy Jones, by the way."

"Davy Jones? Like Davy Jones' locker?"

"Yep. Muggleborn. I still don't know why my parents decided to call me that. Anyway, gotta go. See you, Miss Granger!" and he dashed away.

Hermione chuckled at his hyperactive manner, and then remembered she needed to meet Malfoy outside. What did he need, she wondered. As she walked she glanced out a passing window, and noticed that it was raining. Hmm.

She walked out the door and started to run, relishing the feel of the cool water on her skin. She noticed a shock of white-blonde hair in the middle of the stands and made her way over.

"What did you need, Malfoy?" she asked.

He said nothing, only stared at her with those molten silver eyes. She fidgeted, slightly unnerved by his stare. He gently touched her shoulder, and brought her chin up. Then he kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Um, was that what you wanted? The sidewalk was missing, though. Did you like it?" he babbled, only stopping when she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean, what I wanted?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he started, "You wrote that song for me, right? I mean, I'm the only person in the school with grey eyes . . . and in your lyrics, you specifically said to drop everything and kiss you on the sidewalk in the pouring rain."

She was touched that he had figured it out. "But wait," she said suspiciously. "How did you hear my song?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "I kinda heard you playing and followed the sound. Why?"

Hermione gaped. "But I didn't hear anything or anyone!"

He smirked. "That's cause you were too caught up in your own little world to notice anything, much like you will be when I do . . . THIS!" he had summoned a fistful of mud while she was distracted, and smashed it into her face, then turned tail and ran.

"_Draco sodding Malfoy!" _her voice thundered around the pitch. "You picked the wrong girl to throw mud at!"

* * *

**Draco POV**

He snickered, hidden in a tower. She'd never find him there. He was wrong. Suddenly balls of mud appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for him. He screamed like a little girl as she laughed her head off.

* * *

**McGonagall POV**

The Great Hall went quiet as the doors creaked open, revealing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, covered in mud, laughing so hard their whole faces were red, and _holding hands._ Minerva smirked. Rolanda and Pomona owed her 10 Galleons. They had bet on the amount of time it would take before Malfoy and Granger got together. Ro had said they'd get together before Christmas. Minerva had put her money on the rest of term. If it went wrong and they stayed enemies, they had to pay up to Pomona.

Ginny stared at their linked hands, and gave a little shake and started to clap. Harry was next, and seeing them clap, the rest of their friends, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, and the others, even some from the Slytherin table began to clap too. It didn't take long for the whole hall to be filled with the sound of applause.

Then, in a show of possessiveness, Draco snogged Hermione in front of the entire student body. The hall went silent again as a certain red-faced Ronald Weasley fainted from shock.

**The End.**

* * *

Hee. It's over. Done. Review.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Due to reader support and the fact that a friend threatened to do something very bad (no details) if I didn't at least do one more chapter, there is now an epilogue. I might do a sequel, also a songfic, for Emmy and Shane, using Taylor Swift's Oh My My My. Or not. Feedback. Please.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. I only own this plotline, Emmy, Shane, and a magical donut.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Hermione POV**

She jumped as a high-pitched voice shrieked, "MUMMY!" She sprinted towards the noise, only to stop short when she saw her daughter under a tree and her friend running away.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, checking over her for any injuries.

Emmy started to cry. "Shane, Shane–"

"What did Shane do?" Shane was Emmy's best friend. Hermione and Draco often joked about them getting married one day.

Emmy let out a sob. "He _kissed_ me!"

Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. She had thought Emmy had gotten hurt somehow.

"Well, that's not _so_ bad, Emmy, is it?" she reassured her.

"But boys have _cooties!"_ Emmy wailed, burying her face into her mother's chest.

Hermione smiled.

"If boys have cooties, then why do you think your father and I got married?" she said, rubbing her back.

Emmy looked up at her mother. "Daddy's not a boy, he's a manly man." She said seriously.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. "Who told you that?" she said, fighting to keep from exploding in laughter.

"Daddy did." She whispered. "He also said not to tell you that, so you gotta keep it a secret, 'kay?"

Hermione smirked. Becoming a Malfoy meant that you learned the patented Malfoy smirk after a while. "Of course, sweetie."

Emmy sniffed. "But mummy, there's still a problem." She said.

She frowned. "What's that?"

"I have _boy cooties_ now." And she started to cry softly again.

Hermione sighed. "Just go to Daddy and have him hug you. And get one of those lemon drops for me." She didn't particularly like to encourage thievery, but Draco had recently developed an obsession with lemon drops and refused to let her anywhere near them.

Emmy smiled. When she was sad, that meant Daddy took her to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Last time he promised her a Pygmy Puff. "Okay, mummy!" and she ran off, only stopping halfway to the house to give her mum a hug.

Hermione smiled. Voldemort was gone, she was married to Draco, and they had a wonderful daughter. Life couldn't get any better. Oh wait, it could. She was getting a lemon drop later.

**The End (for real this time)  
**


End file.
